


Take Me To Church

by shannyfish



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Sexytimes, Smut, Welcome Home, missed you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannyfish/pseuds/shannyfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver does everything he can to properly welcome Felicity home after her two week visit to Las Vegas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me To Church

If the heavens ever did speak  
She’s the last true mouth piece  
Every Sunday’s getting more bleak  
A fresh poison each week

“We were born sick” you heard them say

My church offers no absolutes  
She tells me “worship in the bedroom”  
The only heaven I’ll be sent to  
Is when I’m alone with you

I was born sick  
But I love it  
Command me to be well  
Ayyyy Amen Amen Amen

~ “Take Me To Church” by Hozier

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

It had been only two weeks since they’d last seen each other, but it felt like so much longer. Felicity had gone to Las Vegas to spend some time with her mother. It had been a nice break from Starling City, but Felicity had been anxious the whole flight home. There was only so much she could take of her mother and her questions about who she was dating that led to marriage and children. She and Oliver had planned a special date via text during her time in Las Vegas and Felicity couldn’t remember her looking more forward to anything else. It was silly because she was still so nervous. There was something special about Oliver. No matter how long they’d known each other, their friendship, the precious touches, the breathtaking kisses, or even the life changing love they’d made…Felicity was always afraid that she’d do or something something wrong. 

Oliver was the one person in her life that she didn’t want to lose (and there’d been far too many close calls since she’d known him). No matter the time they spent apart, when they were reunited, it was like no time had passed. 

She loved him.

The airport was crowded as she pulled her luggage, she was supposed to meet Oliver outside at the pick up area. She was dressed in an airy v-neck sleeveless ivory dress with floral print and ribbon edge accents that fell to her knees. Her hair was down , still curled fairly perfectly even after the long flight. Felicity exited the airport and headed towards where vehicles kept pulling up to pick up people, her black heels clacking as she moved about. She scanned the area and didn’t see a familiar vehicle. Felicity found what she thought was a good spot and stood there, set her bag on end, and then pulled out her phone to check for messages. There were no messages or missed calls, which she thought was odd. She had assumed Oliver would be the one picking her up, but she knew that it could technically be anyone.

Sighing, she looked up to see if she could identify any vehicles when a familiar face greeted her instead. Oliver. He’d apparently parked and had walked in to get her. It was a nice surprise. He was dressed semi-casually with a huge smile on his face and a rather large bouquet of red roses in his hand. 

“Oliver,” she greeted as her smile brightened and stretched wide. Her fingers pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as she blushed. He was so sweet to think of her like that. Flowers wasn’t something that she’d expected. Spending time with him was enough. It was definitely a very special welcome home already.

“I missed you,” he told her as he grinned. He almost immediately enveloped her, hugging her tightly to him. Oliver smelled so good, so many different layers of good smelling things. Shampoo, soap, deodorant, cologne, and his natural Oliver smell made up this wonderful and comforting bouquet.

“I missed you,” she echoed brightly, still clinging to him. They’d exchanged texts, but it wasn’t the same as being there…his strong arms holding her. They’d been dating for a little while, but they’d been trying to keep things quiet (which mainly meant just not telling her mother) since all of their friends in Starling City had figured it out already. Diggle was the one that you really couldn’t keep that secret from. So, having been spoiled with so much Oliver time, Felicity had been in withdrawal when she’d been visiting her mother. Text messages just weren’t doing it. She’d missed his face, his voice, his arms around her, cuddling, his touch, his kisses, and his body pressed against hers. It hit her right then like a freight train of emotions just how much she really had missed him.

They separated and he took her luggage without a word and then took her hand in his with his free hand. Oliver was beaming at her as he started to head in the direction he’d apparently come from. “Do you want to stop by your place before dinner for anything?”

“No,” Felicity responded with a smile. “I’m very much looking forward to our date.”

“So am I.”

It didn’t take them long before they were at Oliver’s car. He stowed the luggage in the back and even had a vase with a bit of water, so that the flowers wouldn’t wilt, secured just right. The flowers weren’t the only thing that Oliver had thought of. He’d brought Felicity a box of her favorite chocolates along with a small chocolate bar. 

As they got in, he pointed to the center console. “I figured that you might need a bit of sugar after your flight,” Oliver explained. “Just enough to tide you over until dinner. I also have Motrin and water in case you need that at all.”

She realized that she was a little headache-y. “You are too thoughtful,” Felicity said as she gratefully opened the cold bottle of water and swallowed a couple of the pain pills. She unwrapped the small chocolate bar and savored the creaminess of it as it melted in her mouth. Something in her stomach would definitely keep the ibuprofen from upsetting her stomach, especially since it was bound to be such a great night. The last thing she needed was no more headache, but a stomachache instead.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Their dinner had been wonderful and was the best food she’d eaten since she’d left Starling City. Food in Las Vegas had consisted of buffets, fast food, and things that could be made easily with a microwave or toaster. Felicity was glad to be back in the land of real civilization. As they walked to the car, Felicity held tight to Oliver as she’d had probably a bit too much wine. She wasn’t plastered, but she was definitely relaxed and giggly. 

“Your place or mine?” she asked as she got into his car. Oliver had had one drink and that had been it. He’d seemed to be in the best mood, which she was thinking was just a contagious mood between the two of them. There was no bringing them down.

“I figured you’d want to sleep in your own bed,” Oliver told her before kissing her forehead.

Felicity nodded. “That’s a very good point.” 

She slipped out of her heels and pulled her seatbelt across. Oliver closed her door and headed around to the other side and got into the driver’s seat. She relaxed back in the seat and found that the alcohol was really hitting her. Happy, content, blissful, but also hot and yearning for their clothes to be off. Her nipples were hard under her bra and the lace at the crotch of her panties were already wet. Felicity hadn’t seen him for two weeks and didn’t want things to just be rushed and heated and over in a snap…followed shortly by sleeping. She’d had thoughts on the plane of extended love making and enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed against each other.

Impatience was hitting her in spades.

Oliver was driving in the direction of her place, it wasn’t much farther. She didn’t want to wait for his touch. They were holding hands, but that just wasn’t enough, she craved more. Felicity gently guided their hands to her knee, moving her hand on top of his as she slowly guided it up her thigh, the fabric of her hem being pushed upward. His hand was a little rough against her soft skin as Oliver’s palm moved to her inner thigh. 

God, she wanted him so badly.

Two weeks had passed so slowly and now they were back together and two hours had sped by in a blink. Felicity had no idea how they’d been able to deny their feelings for so long, to deny being happy together. Oliver made her so happy, he was truly her home. She just wanted to enjoy being home, being with him, them together. 

Their eyes met for a moment and that seemed like enough, his hand caressed her inner thigh moving towards her heated wet center. Felicity wanted to kiss him, for him to pull over the car right there, but that wouldn’t get them home any sooner…and she really didn’t want anyone (like a police officer) interrupting them. His fingers pushed aside her lace panties while one brushed teasingly up and down her labia, she could feel his fingers were becoming slick. Felicity opened her legs wider to give Oliver easier access. She was completely against the seat, head back, and so relaxed. Her hand moved down to cover his as he continued to tease her. Normally, she didn’t appreciate teasing, but this time…she could be patient…it was just so nice to feel his touch once again. 

“Someone really missed me,” he teased and she didn’t miss the smile on his face told her exactly how thrilled he was with that as she turned her head to the side to watch him. He had the hugest smile, she didn’t think he’d ever smiled that big and almost proud before. 

“I told you I did,” she told him and them let out a soft moan when his finger ran against her clit for a moment. “Oh, please tell me we’re almost home…”

A moment later, he was pulling his car into place. “We’re home.” The car was put into park and Oliver had his seatbelt off a second later. He was leaning over to kiss her deeply, his finger pushing into her heat, a second one joining a breath later. A gasp escaping her, swallowed by the kiss. The digits moved in and out a few times before he completely pulled away from her, leaving her only with unbelievable want and an unexpected whimper in response.

She was so hot all over and Felicity felt like she needed a moment to collect herself before exiting the car. At least it wasn’t far to her place. Oliver was already out of the car and she figured she’d let him collect her luggage and roses. After a minute, she pushed the skirt of her dress back down and grabbed her heels from the floor. Exiting the car, she followed Oliver up the steps. It seemed like he already had keys ready, like the key that she’d gotten him before she’d left on her trip. The car beeped behind her and then he had the door open. 

Felicity didn’t know if it was just because she’d drank a bit too much wine at dinner or just because she was all worked up already, but she was so hot and right now her place felt stifling. She felt the need to open windows or turn on the AC, but she had a strong feeling that they’d be spending all their time in the bedroom. “I’m going to go put my shoes away and cool this place down…are you going to join me?” she asked as she walked backwards towards her bedroom. Felicity knew that Oliver would lock the door and put things out of the way, so she wasn’t worried about busying herself with any of that. Her luggage could be unpacked in the morning…or afternoon…or whenever she and Oliver decided that they were out of bed and she felt like actually doing it. 

“Don’t cool down too much,” he teased. “I’m going to be right behind you.” Oliver moved her luggage to the side of the couch and headed towards the kitchen with the large vase of red roses. “I think these are going to be safest in here tonight…just going to put some more water in.”

Hurrying to her bedroom, she dropped her heels in the closet and then moved to open her window. Normally, she liked to have her room as soundproof as possible and she had a feeling that with the breeze coming in from the outside, her drapes wouldn’t stay in place…she really didn’t want to look and be able to see anyone else looking back at her. AC it was! Felicity almost knocked herself over as she hurried right into Oliver, who steadied her and looked confused. “Start undressing,” she commanded and then gave him a quick kiss before maneuvering around him and to the central air and heat panel. Felicity pushed the switch to ‘cool on’ and then headed back to her bedroom, her hands already moving to unzip her dress. 

When she got to her room, she finally got the zipper all the way down and found Oliver in just his boxers. Felicity knew every scar (if she didn’t already know what made it, she had a good idea) and every tattoo on his body. He was standing there next to her bed, his clothes and shoes in a messy pile off to the side of the bed. Normally, she liked to keep things from being so messy, but she didn’t care. All she wanted was Oliver right now, two weeks had felt more like two years. This reunion was already more than she’d expected. 

Her dress dropped to the floor and she just stepped out it before reaching back to undo her bra, all the time she moved towards where Oliver was waiting for her. It was more than obvious that his cock was straining in the confines of his boxers. Felicity let her lacy light pink bra drop to the floor and then crossed the floor in her bare feet until she was in Oliver’s arms, his lips already ready with a kiss, his fingers holding her tight and gripping her back. She held tight to him, but a moment later, he was turning her so that he could easily lower her onto the bed, but he pushed down her lacy pink panties before lowering her onto the edge of the bed. 

Felicity looked up at him, watching his face. It was unbelievable to her how much she missed him. If their night had just been them ordering in Chinese, watching anything on TV, and then cuddling…she would have been content. Right now, though, she wasn’t going to complain. Her body longed and ached for him. She leaned back on her elbows as she squirmed just right for her panties to slide down her legs and to the floor while Oliver removed his boxers. Sometimes it was better this way, to just go straight to naked…less frustrated attempts at removing clothing that just wasn’t cooperating in that moment. Oliver was extremely good at removing her clothes, but Felicity always felt like her pacing was off or she just had a hard time getting his shirt over his head (she did prefer the button down shirts, easier to remove). 

“Oliver…” she whispered as his hands guided her legs open and he crawled between them. His weight was on her and there was something about it that was comforting and just felt right. HE felt right. It was so odd how she could go from just being friends with a person to loving them so much that being away from them and their touch made your body react how hers did when they were finally reunited. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he told her. His smile was still wide as he placed a quick kiss on her lips. “And I missed you.” Oliver kissed her again. “And I might not want to have you leave me anytime soon…or ever.”

Felicity really hadn’t been a fan of going back to Las Vegas, so she was more than okay with never leaving Starling City or Oliver anytime in the near future. “Good luck getting rid of me,” she told him as she ran her fingers along his back and down towards his firm ass. Her hands sunk into him and pulled him closer until their bodies were pressed snugly against each other. His hard cock was hard against her soft abdomen. Instead of repositioning himself, Felicity found him teasing her with his fingers once again. They were just running from her clit lazily down her labia…just enough to make her squirm and just enough to make her heat up all the more. “Oliver,” she whispered, half begging. “Please…”

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered as his nose dragged up her neck. 

He knew exactly what she wanted, Felicity knew that he just wanted to hear her say it. Felicity was normally quiet during lovemaking (well, at least as far as conversation went), but sometimes Oliver liked her talking…telling him exactly what she wanted and how she was feeling. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that what he was doing was driving her crazy. He had to know that. He could feel right now how wet and hot she was. He could feel how her body responded to his. He knew exactly how she felt about him. There was nothing about this relationship that Oliver didn’t know. 

“I want you inside me,” she breathed as he started to kiss her neck. “God, I love when you do that…” Suddenly she could feel his lips form a smile against her skin before placing another kiss against her skin. “Oliver…”

Kisses continued down to the space between her neck and her breasts. A very satisfied sound left her lips as she moved her hips, trying to get his fingers were she wanted them. Felicity REALLY wanted his cock inside of her, but if he was going to tease…then she wasn’t going to be picky. All she wanted was Oliver and right now…the kisses were just downright magnificent. Oliver taking the time to drop kisses all over her was just such a wondrous thing. Her neck, her chest, and her inner thighs were her favorite places for kisses. Her body just responded so happily when those areas were caressed by his precious lips.

“Please…” she whispered.    
“Please…what?”

“I need you,” Felicity told him and reached between them, her fingers brushing against his hardness. 

Before she could wrap her fingers around his firm shaft, Oliver was flipping her over. He was gently, but swift as he positioned her so that her head was against the bed and her ass was up in the air, his body covering hers. His weight still on her as he kissed her neck as fingers rolled her nipple. It was almost like feeling like Oliver was possessing her, he was always protective…but sometimes in heated moments he seemed possessive…whether it was just because they wanted each other so much, his strength, or maybe it was because he really WAS possessive.

Lips moved to her spine as he pushed her hair so that it fell only over one shoulder. His other hand ran between her breasts and down her stomach as he continued to kiss. In this position, it was like Oliver was completely surrounding her. It was an amazing feeling. His cock was between her legs now, rubbing against her center. Their bodies moved just slightly against each other, obviously both more than ready to take things to the next level. 

“Please, Oliver,” Felicity pleaded and then gasped. Her nipples were hard, the one that he’d been rolling was especially erect as now his palms pressed against both of her nipples. “Please…I need you…” A moan escaped her as his palms started to circle just enough, making her body react even more. The head of his cock was right at her entrance and she had no idea how he could have such self control in that moment, if he hadn’t been holding her in place, she would have pushed back and taken him in all on her own by now. A whimper escaped from her lips as his cock pressed against her entrance a bit tighter and circled for a moment before taking the pressure off. It was like taking away hope. “Please…fuck me…”

It was like that was all he was waiting to hear. 

There were so many words for their intimate dance…some seemed to mean certain things…lovemaking meant attached and serious while sex or fucking just seemed to mean nothing as far as an emotional connection went. That wasn’t the case for them. Oliver just liked to hear her let go…to not care about which words came out of her mouth. There was almost a primal level of things, especially in this position. Maybe that was why it all turned her on so much. Maybe that’s why it felt possessive. 

Oliver didn’t waste anytime, he hadn’t even waited for her to finish her request before he’d pushed his cock into her. He wasn’t slow, but it wasn’t just a hard thrust either. He was firm and steady, her body seemingly instantly adjusting to him. Felicity loved the feeling of his hardness inside of her, making her feel complete especially in this position. Oliver stilled for a moment before pulling out and then thrusting in again, he repeated this three times before his cock truly sunk all the way into her. He was deep and he seemed to be savoring it for a moment as much as she was. Felicity felt completely full, like they were one person in that moment. 

“God, you’re tight,” he whispered into her ear, his voice a low and yet happy growl. 

It seemed like that was enough of a savoring moment as Oliver started to pull out and started his rhythmic thrusting again, slowly he sped up. Felicity moaned and his hands roamed her body, keeping her close as she continued to bear his weight. Her body met his with each thrust, her eyes closed, and she bit her bottom lip as she could feel her pleasure begin to build. Purposefully, she used her muscles to clamp down on his cock. Oliver kept making the most erotic pleased sounds as he continued to thrust in and out of her quickly. 

“Oh God!” she whispered. Bliss was coming. Felicity swore that it was easier for her when she wasn’t on her back, maybe it was just something sexier about this position in particular. “Mmmm! Oliver! Yes! Fuck me! Harder!” she encouraged. It really wasn’t needed, but Felicity felt the words tumble out of her mouth automatically knowing that they were ones that Oliver wanted to hear. Her stomach fluttered as she felt the wave of her pleasure getting ready to fall over her. “Oh God! Oh God! Oliver! Mmmm!” she cried out as she tried to close her legs. 

It all happened so fast, she’d started her climax and then she’d felt Oliver’s cock tense and twitch inside of her. Deep inside of her, his cock was being slowly milked. Where their bodies became one was throbbing and Felicity was seeing stars as Oliver held her in place and kept her legs right where they were. He continued to lightly buck against in, rubbing her clit every so lightly. Her head spun and with every breath, it felt like there was another tiny explosion of wonderful inside of her.   Suddenly, he seemed heavier as his weight was completely on her back as he softened and his cock slid out of her. Slowly, they both settled on their sides on the bed, spooning. Felicity positioned his arms around her, wanting to feel close to him as she just lay there and breathed. “Maybe I should go away more often,” she whispered after a long stretch of silence filled the room. 

“That’s not funny,” he told her before kissing her shoulder. 

Oliver pulled blankets up to cover them, which she appreciated. Even though she was warmed up from their activities, Felicity knew well enough that she’d start to chill as they both laid there enjoying each other. Felicity beamed at him as she looked back over her shoulder. “Well, you were very happy to see me!”

“You’re just lucky that I didn’t want to try it in the back seat of the car,” Oliver told her as he kissed her hard. “It was a bit difficult to contain myself the moment I saw you…”

“Mmmm… As lovely as that MIGHT have been, I was starving…so good thing we ate first…or else I’d REALLY be starving now,” she teased as she looked away from him and let her head settle against the pillow. 

His fingers ran up and down her arm. “Don’t think that’s it for tonights…festivities…”

“Mmmm…festivities…”

“I have more planned…”

“We’re not sleeping tonight, are we?”  
 Oliver laughed lightly and squeezed her. “I just figured that we’d stay up late and sleep in.”

“You’re going to owe me breakfast…or brunch…but breakfast foods…no matter what time we rise…” 

“I think I can handle that,” he responded, only happiness in his voice. 

Felicity was savoring so much in that moment, but mainly the fact that Oliver was right there at her side. That he wasn’t going to leave. That he’d be there in the morning when she woke up. That he’d made his choice and he was hers. Felicity wasn’t possessive of him or jealous, she was just happy that he was there with her. That all of the years of them being friends, that they were finally in this perfect happy blissful place together and that life didn’t feel like it could get any better.

Laying there, she was content and was very relaxed. Closing her eyes, she just lay there for so long in silence. Silence was okay. He was there. He was going to be there. His arm was around her and she’d thought that he’d fallen asleep. Felicity had wanted to turn to face him, to watch him sleep, but then she also didn’t want to wake him. So, she’d stayed how she was just staring at some random point on the wall.

The weight of the bed shifted slightly and she found herself being rolled onto her side, so that she was facing Oliver. He had a goofy smile on his face and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. His hand lifted her leg and hooked it over his own, opening her to him. When his finger brushed along her center. That didn’t surprise her, it was what came next.

There was a very familiar feeling and Felicity really wasn’t sure how to react to it except to bit her bottom lip. Oliver, most likely during the time that she’d been in Las Vegas, had found her vibrator and had moved it closer to her bed. He likely knew that she’d want to come home and actually be in HER bed, even though he had left it up to her…he’d already known her response and had planned for it. The vibration was already going and Felicity swore that no matter what setting it was on, when it was anywhere near her clit, it felt like it was on the highest setting. 

“Someone was sneaking around while I was gone,” she accused as he continued to run it up and down her already very wet center. Felicity bit down on her lip again. 

“I don’t think you’re REALLY going to be complaining…”

And she wouldn’t.

The vibrator was smaller in length and girth than Oliver, so when he finally slid the vibrator into her, it was a little disappointing only because she missed the feeling of how Oliver’s hardness filled her. It didn’t take him long to figure out just the right angle and vibration setting that made her elicit all kinds of different little sounds. She didn’t even know how one would describe them, they just came out…had a life of their own…they were definitely pleased sounds and he seemed almost proud of his work as she stared at him. 

His lips crushed hers as he sped up his work. This wasn’t the same as when it was just the two of them, him inside of her, this was definitely more like playtime for Oliver. She didn’t mind, though. He needed his downtime and he knew that she didn’t, he knew that she could sustain multiple orgasms and he was going to apparently test that out. Again, there certainly wasn’t going to be complaining.

Back arching, Felicity let out a moan which almost immediately strengthened when Oliver captured one of her nipples in his mouth. She felt him withdraw the vibrator and run it from her clit down to her ass, the vibrations there turning her on even more…it was definitely a different feeling. It moved back up and he rolled it back and forth across her clit, the texture of the vibrator making her squirm and moan. It wasn’t the same as having him inside of her, this was different…it felt different. It was hollow and a sharp, quick type of pleasure. It didn’t take him long as he sucked on her nipple and rolled the vibrator across her clit. Her legs started to shake and then to try to squeeze shut before her whole body started to shudder as his name escaped her lips. He didn’t let her squeeze her legs shut and he didn’t stop what he was doing. It was one of those moments where Felicity didn’t know whether to be grateful for the sudden and extreme wave of sharp bliss or to be upset that she couldn’t stop it right when it hit. 

Juices coated her inner thighs as she just lay there, trying to catch her breath as he set the toy to the side. They were both silent as Oliver just held her, giving her time to recover. Of course, technically, she didn’t NEED the time…but she appreciated it. Her body was tingling and she preferred the time in-between even if it was short. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered as he pulled her closer, right before his lips covered hers in a possessive kiss. 

“I’m starting to think we’re just not going to be getting out of bed tomorrow…” Felicity told him with a smile. “Though, I’m REALLY not complaining about that,” she told him as she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She stared at him, he was so peaceful. Oliver in any kind of peaceful state was still an almost shocking thing for her. Those peaceful moments, though, were more frequent and filled his life more and more now… Felicity liked to think that she was a big part of that positive change in his life. “It’s a good thing that my schedule is pretty much clear—“

Oliver silenced her suddenly with a kiss. “You are mine,” he whispered against her lips. “I really was not planning on sharing you with anyone in the next couple of days.”

Her schedule had been cleared so that she had a buffer once she came home. Felicity hadn’t been sure how things were going to go in Las Vegas with her mother, so she’d thought that it was best to give herself that buffer in case there was any drama she had needed to recover from. That wasn’t the case, but she certainly needed this time with Oliver…and however he wanted to use the time she had off. Felicity was certain that he could come up with enough for them to do in that time. “All yours,” she whispered back before crushing her lips against his. 

Normally, Felicity wasn’t one who thought that people should possess other people, this was different though. This wasn’t like property or in superior type of right. This was in a way that two people loved each other and they possessed each other, their souls, their entire beings. Everything entwined and they were one soul, one heart, and one being made whole.

Oliver’s body was hard and yet soft as her hands ran down his chest. Each scar, each tattoo, each imperfection in his being…she knew…she could travel his body blindly and know it like a memorized map. Oliver was hers just as much as she was his. Finally, her hands reached their destination. One slowly stroked his inner thigh while her other one wrapped around his already hardening cock. It seemed to grow in her hand as she stroked it gently, he was thick and growing in length. God, just touching him made her want him back inside of him. 

“Mmmm…Oliver…” Felicity practically purred. “I want you…”

He was practically growling now. Repositioning her was quick and easily done. Felicity didn’t fight it and welcomed a change in position even if it wasn’t something discussed. Whenever they did something new, Oliver was always slow and cautious. Given how he was moving her, this was something they’d done before and he wasn’t worried about her reaction. Felicity was on her stomach again, Oliver adjusting her so that her ass was up in the air. 

The drops of lubricant sliding down her ass told her exactly what Oliver’s plan was. His finger and then another started to massage it into her tight little hole a moment later. Oliver’s slick cock slowly pushed its way into her tight hole and once he was all the way in, he started to kiss up her spine as his hands moved from her abdomen up to her breasts. Oliver was so hard and so big inside of her, the pressure was definitely different and as he started to move it seemed like his cock was hitting every single blissful nerve in that part of her body. 

Moans escaped from her lips as he thrust in and out of her, his hands pulling her body closer to him until her head wasn’t pressed up against the comforter and instead was pressed against his chest. His hands spreading across her body and holding her in place as he continued his increasing pace. Her nipples were so hard, when his palms hit them, it sent lightning bliss signals through her. His other hand would occasionally brush over her clit, which made her body even more confused by all the pleasure signals going off. All of the extra attention, however, wasn’t needed. Felicity was moaning so loudly that she was slightly concerned (though only for a moan) that her neighbors might come complaining at her door or call the police. “Oh God! Oh Oliver! Oh my God! Mmmmnnn! Don’t stop! Don’t—“ Her body was completely tingling from her head to her toes. Her back arched, but Oliver kept her in place. Her entire body shuddered. Moans escaped her lips as his heat filled her. His arms seemed to squeeze her tighter as he tensed and slowly moved within her. 

Felicity’s mind was mush from all of the pleasure. If Oliver hadn’t been holding her up, she was certain that she would have fallen over. Even her brain tingled from the pleasure overload that had hit her. Eventually, Oliver lowered her to the bed, his arms wrapping around her before he pulled up the covers to keep her warm. 

They lay there for some time. Oliver would occasionally kiss her, her forehead or her lips or anywhere his lips could reach. Their bodies remained entwined and pressed together as they both relaxed together. Felicity was just happy to be there with him. It felt like no time had passed between them and she was glad for it. “You are the best welcome home I could ever have,” she whispered to him.

“You ARE my home.”

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The End.


End file.
